


The Heist

by ClarkeRipley



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClarkeRipley/pseuds/ClarkeRipley
Summary: Kara Danvers pulls off the greatest and most accidental heist in history





	

It had been a long hard day at the DEO. Not fighting hostile aliens. No Kara would have LOVED to fight some hostile aliens. No instead she had spent the entire morning making up for all the paperwork she had neglected these last few months. Needless to say she was ecstatic to get out of the DEO and go visit her girlfriend for lunch. They had been dating only for two weeks but it had been wonderful two weeks and Lena always made everything better.

Unfortunately when she made it to Lena’s office she was in for an unpleasant surprise. Kara’s heart skipped a beat when she saw the police at the entrance of Lena’s office. She nearly dented the elevator doors and pushed two police officers out of the way before she finally laid eyes on Lena

“Lena” she said nearly out of breath” What is going?”

“Excuse me officer” Lena halted her conversation with the officer to approach Kara and give her a hug” Kara there is no need to worry. It looks like there has been a theft and the police are here investigating”

“Theft?” asked a worried Kara as thoughts of all kinds of dangerous L Corp technology falling into the hands of criminals passed through her mind but one thought trump all of them ” Are you ok? Did they hurt you?”

“Darling I didn’t even see the thieves” said Lena as she gently kissed Kara to calm her down.  
” And it’s not a big deal. It’s just my ring”

“There are six police officers here for your ring?” asked an incredulous Kara

“Well it sort of costs around eight million dollars…so it can cause a bit of a stir” said Lena with her trademark smirk

“Eig…eight million dollars?” asked an aghast Kara 

“Yes it was my father’s present for my graduation. He always did go over the top” said Lena with fondness. Her father may have been a ruthless businessman but thankfully at least he was not a monster like Lillian and Lex

“Do not worry. It has nano tracking technology. It will be found soon enough”

“I am afraid that something has been blocking the signal. Quite incredible really. Your tracking technology is top notch Miss Luthor. Whoever stole you ring must be a real pro. To be able to block this signal requires government caliber shielding” said a man that Kara vaguely recognized as a police captain. She remembered Maggie talking about him

At that moment several cops burst through the door. They were obviously in a hurry and were carrying some kind strange device

“Sir the signal went live fifteen minutes ago. We have the location of the ring” said a young redheaded police officer. She gave of a bit of a geeky vibe and seemed quite excited

“Then what the hell are you doing here?” asked the Captain gruffly” Get to that ring”

“We did Sir! We just tracked the ring to L Corp”

This declaration shifted the entire atmosphere in the room. All the officers in room put their hands on their guns and looked around suspiciously.

“Can you narrow it down rookie?’ asked the Captain

“Yes. The system is amazing. We can narrow it down to five centimeters sir”

The officer started fiddling around with her device until there was a soft beeping that pointed to ….her. Kara was gobsmacked. She was a not a thief

“Ma’am I am going to need to search you” said the Captain in a firm tone

“I don’t understand…I “

“This is ridiculous. My girlfriend did not steal my ring!” said a furious Lena

“Miss Luthor this is a police matter. The evidence points to Miss Danvers and we must conduct a …”

“Sir” the redheaded rookie seemed startled that she interrupted her Captain(which was lucky for him because Lend has her Look) “this won’t be necessary. As I said the device can detect the stolen items up to five centimeters sir”

The redheaded slowly ran her device over Kara with the beeping becoming more intense and intense until there was long long screech when the device was pointed at her…..crotch

There was a moment of silence as everybody in the room realized just what had happened

“Oh….” said the police officer awkwardly

“Well it seems like I have simply misplaced my ring” said Lena with a laugh while Kara was blushing so hard that her face could be mistaken for the Red Sun of Krypton

“I am too old for this shit” sighed the Captain


End file.
